Definition
by themarnsterunderyourbed
Summary: A poem poem about Dean and Cas getting together. Very fluffly. Told in Castiel's POV. No names are used.


Sprawled out on the bed

An open book

Next to him,

An empty cup

Of black coffee

On the side table.

"You're smiling"

His brother said to me

That morning.

I felt what humans call

'Butterflies'

In my vessels stomach.

"Why"

I asked.

"Do humans feel

_Butterflies_ in their stomachs?"

His brother sighed.

"I usually comes when we see somebody we like."

"But I am quite fond of you.

I have never felt

_Butterflies_

Towards you."

His brother rubbed his face.

"You don't get butterflies

When you're in a platonic

Relationship."

_Oh._

A

Revelation came

_Rushing_

To me.

_Platonic_

_Adjective_

_Being in a relationship_

_Without_

_Romance or sex._

I was in a platonic

Relationship

With his brother.

I was in a platonic

Relationship

With him.

But I wanted our

Profound bond

To not be

Platonic.

"But what people

Would they get

_Butterflies_

From?"

I asked.

"People they

Love."

He replied.

_Love_

_Noun  
An intense feeling of deep affection.  
Verb  
Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone._

_Love._

An emotion.

I am

_Not_

Suppose to

Feel emotions.

Emotions like love.

But I did.

I have lost my

Lack of

Emotion.

His brother got up.

"I'm gonna go to the library,

Get some research done."

He walked to the door,

And closed it with a

_Slam._

I sat on the edge of his bed,

Watching his chest

Rise and fall.

"I'll watch over you."

I mumbled.

_Rise_

_And_

_Fall._

He stirred.

_Rise_

_And _

_Fall._

And his eyes

_Fluttered_

Open.

Rise.

And Fall.

His reaction

To me watching him

Was unexpected.

He smiled softly,

His eyes closing lazily.

Then opening again.

Open.

Close.

He blinked a few times,

Rubbed his face

and sat up.

"Whatcha doin?"

He asked,

The sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Watching over you."  
I mumbled.

He scooted

Over to

Me.

"Don't tel anybody this,

But I kinda

Like it

When you

Watch over

Me."

I felt the blood rush up

To my face.

_Blush_

_Verb  
Develop a pink tinge in the face from embarrassment or shame._

"You kinda look like an

Angelic tomato."

He mumbled.

"I think it's cute."

He mumbled so softly

I could barely

Hear it.

I gave a smile

That was almost impossible

To see.

But he saw it anyways.

"May I ask

You a

Question?'

I asked

Meekly.

"Sure..."

He replied.

"Why is it

That humans,

Or some animals

Love one an other?"

He was befuddled by my question.

_Befuddle_

_Verb_

_Make (someone) unable to think clearly._

He stumbled

Through a

Forest of

Words.

"Dude.

Why are

_You_

Asking

_That_

To

_Me_

Of all people?"

In some way

I stopped

Thinking.

My brain didn't shut down.

Just every sense.

Why.

Did

_I _ask

The Question?

I wanted an answer.

Why.

Did I ask

_Him?_

Because.

The

King of Hell

Told me how he felt.

Of course,

I should've known better.

Demons lie.

Why would I believe him?

"I just thought-

That you-

That you'd have

A valid

Answer..."

"Well..

There are people.

And there are

Certain things

We really like about them."  
He paused.

Green eyes

_Glittering_.

"With you,

I-"

He stopped.

He lifted my chin.

Green on blue.

Blue on green.

Our eyes were

Like

Magnets.

Always trying to stay connected.

"I like it when your hair is going in every direction.

I like it when you're confused by our 'human ways'

I like your trench coat

I like your vessel's eyes."

He stopped,

Looked down at his hands,

Rubbed his neck,

Played with his fingers.

"I"

He stopped.

Yet again.

He rubbed his face.

"_Love you."_

He finished.

_I Love You_

_Statement._

_The three hardest words to say in the English Language._

I didn't know what to say.

So I did what

I have seen

Humans do

In what he calls

'_Chick flicks.'_

I kissed him.

And through out the whole time

_I was terrified._

_Kiss_

_Verb  
Touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting._

He drew back,

Green eyes bright,

A grin upon his face.

"I love you too."

_I Love You Too_

_Statement_

_The best four words in the English language to hear._

**So this is a ****_seven page_**** poem I wrote for school. My teacher doesn't know that this is fanfic. Muhahahaha.**

**Hope that you don't think that Dean is OOC...**

**-Marnie**

**xoxo**


End file.
